


A little Spring in Russia

by LottePop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, Parental Victor, Protective yurio, child yuuri, minor charactor death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottePop/pseuds/LottePop
Summary: Victor looked down at the small child. "You are too small," He murmured softly. "too young to know of heartbreak and sadness." He whispered, his tone mournful. "Why do you have to be so alone..." The child on the couch slept on.





	1. New Beginnings

      Victor stared down at the child that slept on his couch. He felt nothing for the child, but sadness and pity. The child was left alone in the vast world. A cruel world. Kneeling down he settled himself on the floor in front of the couch. He watched as the child breathed evenly. It was hard to believe what the child had gone through in just a short amount of time. Just hours ago, mere hours ago, this little boy had lost everything.

 

__Six Hours Ago__

 

 _Victor had smiled at his fans, many wanted a picture and an autograph of him. And of course he gladly obliged to them. He noticed a small child, he looked so in awe of him. He couldn’t help but smile at him. Kneeling done to the small boy. “Hello there little one.” He said. He saw that the child had a clipping of him in small hands. He pulled a market from his jacket. “What’s your name little one?”_  
  
_“His name is Yuuri, and he is such a big fan of yours, today he turned five!” Victor looked up at the women, she was a little on the big side, and she was a charming women. “I am his mother.” She said softly, she said._  
  
_Victor smiled brightly at her. She spoken very fluent english, something which he was thankful for. He looked at Yuuri. “What a big boy you are.” He said to him softly. Victor started to write on the clipping near the bottom. “To Yuuri, thank you for your support it means the world to me that you watch me skate, I hope I bring you as much happiness as you have brought me, with love Victor_ _Nikiforov.” He signed it, and handed it over to the overjoyed child._  
  
_Victor looked at him, he thought for a moment. He smiled at the boy, taking off his medal from his neck, he placed it over the boy’s head. “Happy Birthday Yuuri.” He said and ruffled the stunned boy’s hair. He stood up and looked at the teary eyed mother._  
  
_“Thank you so much Mr. Nikiforov.” She said and picked up her child. Who was babbling in Japanese, with a face that clearly showed his awe. “Anything for my fan.” He said. He bid his goodbye and walked away._  
  
_When the Russian Figure Skater walked home, he had relaxed on his couch and turned on the Tv. He had not expected for the urgent broadcast to show up. There had been a horrible car accident on the main highway. A family had been reported to have died as a Semi had slid across black ice. Hitting the family. A child had been thrown from the car window at the last moment, saving the child from the horrible impact._  
  
_Victor stared at the TV with wide eyes. He saw the child, it was Yuuri. He saw the child’s scared expression. He stood up from his couch and ran down the hall._  
  
_Getting to the child was no easy feat. But once the child had laid eyes on him, he had taken off to him. Victor had guessed it was because he was familiar._  
  
_He had explained to the police what his relation was with the child. And informed them that he was familiar with the child and that the child knew him. It was a little bit of a lie, but what was he going to say?_  
_  
_ He had taken the trembling and crying child back home. Some people were coming to his house tomorrow to talk about the child and most likely take him back home.

 

__Now__

  
      Victor played with Yuuri’s hair, the child had sobbed in his arms once they were at his house. Victor looked down at the small child. "You are too small," He murmured softly. "too young to know of heartbreak and sadness." He whispered, his tone mournful. "Why do you have to be so alone..."  
  
The child on the couch slept on, far too exhausted to wake up. “What should I do?” He whispered. “What can I do?” He asked himself. He looked away from the child and looked at his phone. He reached for it. Turning it on, he looked through his contacts. Dialing up a number.  
  
“Hey, can you come over?” He said. “It’s important.” He explained looking at the child. “Please.” He said. "I don't know what to do..." He explained.


	2. Kitten's save the day

The blonde stared down at Victor and then the child, he looked back at the grown ass man. He felt his lower eyelid twitch. "Why?" He asked. "Why do you do this?" He simply asked Victor. "Kidnapping is highly illegal you realize this, yes?" He said as he stared at the sleeping child. He blinked. "Wait, that is the kid from the rink." His eyes wide.   
  
Victor looked at Yuri. "I didn't kidnap him." He defended himself. He sighed. "With all seriousness." He started. "The kid, lost his family, the car crash that happened on the highway." Blue eyes turned from green and down to the sleeping child. "I called you here for some help, some people are coming for him in the morning."   
  
"And why do you need me if social workers are coming tomorrow for him, to probably take him to his family tomorrow?" He asked him. "What in the world would you need me for."   
  
Victor stared at him. "He doesn't speak English or Russian."   
  
"Okay, and your point?" His eyes narrowed.   
  
"Don't you speak Japaneses?" He asked him.   
  
"No."   
  
Victor groaned and fell the floor and whined. "How am I supposed to help him..." He said and stared at the dust under his couch.   
  
Yuri stared at him, annoyed. "Why didn't you just leave him with the police?" He moved and seated himself down on the floor by the couch. "He would have been taken care of and most likely safer, I have no idea how you managed to get the child away from them, legally."   
  
Victor turned to look at him. "I didn't really do anything, honestly..." He pouted and pushed himself up from the floor. "I saw the accident on TV and my body just moved on it's own." He explained. "And I ran, when I got to the accidently, he spotted me and latched himself onto me, the police didn't know what to do, I was asked about our relation and I told them the truth, they tried taking him away from me." He stated grimly. "But, he went ballistic, screaming, and trying to get away from them." He looked at the child. "I guess it was because I am the only thing he really knows here."  
  
The blonde listened quietly. "So what do I need to do?" He inquired. Blinking, Victor turned to look at him, his eyes showed confusion. "Nothing, you're of no use to me now." He said.  
  
Yuri felt his blood boil. "You ass." He growled. "I came here, all the way across town, because you sounded so dead on the phone, and I  was..." He stopped. "UGH!" He furiously rubbed his head in frustration. He calmed down when he saw the child stirring.   
  
"Okaasan..." The child murmured as he slowly sat up and rubbed his face. Yuri watched the child with wide eyes. He flinched a little bit, when confused brown eyes locked on him. And then there were tears. He blinked at the sudden shift in emotion and expression. "Okaasan..."   
  
Victor jumped up and wrapped his arms around the child and held him close in a protective embrace. The child seemed to curl up into him and hid himself as much as he could within the man.   
  
"He was calling for his mom." Yuri said to Victor lowly.  
  
The all-star looked at the younger skater. "How did you know?"   
  
"Anime." He said simply and looked at the child. "So he is Japanese right, how old is he?"   
  
"Five, today he turned five." He said. "At least that is what his mother said to him." He rubbed the toddlers back carefully. He looked down at him. "Poor thing..." He whispered. His eyes showed pain and sadness.   
  
Yuri looked at his phone and looked for something. "My phone has a program that helps with translation." He informed. "I am not sure that it will help much, but it would be something." He informed. "Your phone should have it too." He said. Yuri wasn't used to seeing kids cry, well he had seen them, but he doesn't know how to deal with him, and looking at Victor he didn't know either.   
  
To say the least it was awkward.  
  
"Victor what is his name?" He inquired softly, not wanting to somehow scare the child.   
  
"Yuuri." He said.   
  
The man blinked. "Same as mine?" Looking at his phone. He spoke into it. "Hey Yuuri." He said. He listed to the phone as he read it back to him. The female robotic voice caught the child's attention and the crying child peeked up at him.   
  
"My name is Yuri as well." He said. He watched as the child blinked at him, he watched as the child rubbed his face. But didn't let go of Victor.   
  
Yuri didn't know what to say, he looked around for a second. "Do you like juice?" He asked him softly.   
  
The child looked at the phone when it replied the question. He nodded his head. "Hai." He mumbled.   
  
Victor looked at them. "I have some orange juice in the fridge." He told his Yuri as he pulled the blanket down and around the child, wanting him to feel safe and secure in his arms.   
  
Yuri nodded his head. He handed him his phone so that Victor could talk to little Yuuri while he went and got the juice.   


* * *

  
Victor looked down at the child who was a bit more calm, but clearly still under a great deal of distress. He played with his hair, he felt the child slowly relaxed and slowly settle down.   
  
Speaking into the phone. "Yuuri, do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked him softly. He watched as the child shook his head. "Watashi wa shitakuna..." He mumbled softly. "Watashi wa haha ga hoshi." He looked at him.   
  
Victor looked at him with soft eyes and looked at his phone. He understood, he bit his lip. He tucked the boy under his chin and held the now sobbing child. He looked at Yuri who walked into the room with some Juice. He seated himself down next to them and held out the cup.   
  
Yuuri pulled from him and took the cup, and while crying started to drink the juice. "What are we going to do Victor?" He asked him. "He can't stay here." He said to him softly.   
  
"I know..." He said he watched as the child drank the juice completely and handed the empty cup back to Yuri who took it. "Can you stay here tonight?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on leaving, knowing you the child would fall out of a window somehow." He uttered and looked at the child.   
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Victor uttered. Things were tense.   
  
"By the way here is your dog?" Yuri asked him.   
  
"Oh, he is in he bedroom, I didn't want Makkachin to scare him." He informed.   
  
Yuri looked at him. "Dogs are great for children who are under a great deal of stress." He informed. He stood up and left the there and came back with the dog.   
  
Makkachin walked towards them slowly, sniffing the child and Victor. He seemed to understand the child's stress.   
  
Yuuri reached out and touched the poodle and pet it's head, and child was calmed instantly as he continued to pet the dog. He had slowly let go of Victor and moved his attention to the dog completely and smiled faintly when the dog licked his hands gently and nudge him and placed his head in the boy's arms.   
  
"How did you know that?" Victor asked him.   
  
"Internet." Was Yuri's reply. "And I figured that seeing that Makkachin is a rather calm cuddly dog he would be perfect for Yuuri seeing how he need someone." He informed.   
  
"So you are helpful..." He uttered as he watched the dog work it's magic and comfort the boy. 

* * *

 

 

Victor had remained with the boy for the whole night, they had passed out on the couch with Yuri curled up in the recliner and Makkachin curled up at the end of the bed. It had been a rather long night, the child had cried off and on. Not that Victor minded, what else was the boy suppose to do. Be a ray of sunshine.   
  
Victor was woken up by his friend Yuri who shook his shoulder. Opening he eyes, Victor looked at the disgruntled looking Yuri. He sat up, nearly forgetting about the smaller Yuuri tucked away in his arms. He held only the boy, nearly having a heart attack. He held the now awake boy to his chest tightly. He sighed heavily in relief.   
  
"Whats up Yuri?" He asked him, looking at the other as he placed the fussy Yuuri down next to the dog and let him go back to sleep. Victor wanted to go back to sleep.   
  
"You have company, the police and social worker are here."   
  
"Oh okay." He said and got up. "I'll go clean up." He said and left to go to the bathroom. When he came out he saw a women and a police officer sitting in his livingroom, talking to the boy. Who was looking rather disgruntled, but he was complying with whatever the women was say.   
  
Victor cleared his throat and walked towards the women, and little Yuuri. He sat by the boy, who leaned against him once he sat down.   
  
The social worker wrote some things down and looked at Victor. "Sorry for coming on so early, but do to the circumstance, it was best to come early." She said.   
  
The man nodded his head in understanding. "It's fine, I understand, so what is going to happen?"   
  
"Well from what he has told me, Yuri only had is mother, father, and his sister. There are no uncles, grandparents, aunts, it as just them." She said softly. "He lives in Japan in a small town." She said softly. "He didn't say much, it is a bit tired, he has been crying all night." She leaned back against the chair.   
  
"So what's going to happen to him?" He knew. but he didn't want to hear it. The kid was truly alone in his world now.   
  
"He will be going back to Japan, he will be placed in Foster care, it is really the only thing we can do for him." She informed softly.  
  
Victor looked at Yuuri, his heart tightened painfully. "What if I was too adopt him?" He said suddenly.   
  
The women was taken back a bit. "You'd have to go through Japan and their government regulations and adoption, as well as Russia's." She informed. "Which could take months to years to do." She informed.   
  
"I see." He mumbled.   
  
"Victor." Yuri warned.   
  
"When can I started the paperwork?" Victor asked, he made up his mind.   
  
"Sir, I don't think that is wise, he is-"  
  
"I am the only thing he knows, the only thing that he is familiar with, I know I don't understand his language and his he doesn't understand mine." He informed. "And I am willing to put in all the time and effort I can."  
  
The women looked at the small child who was cuddled into the man's side and mumbling to him in Japanese. "I'll see what I can do." She said to him softly and stood up. "I doubt I will be able to do anything, and seeing how this goes against everything." She said. "I..." She looked at the police officer who stood silently with calculating eyes.   
  
"His paper came through as of now he is in foster care, he will be able to stay with you for the time being, I'll call you within three days." She said. "He must be here in Russia, with you." She stressed and pulled out some paperwork. "He is in your care for the time being."   
  
Victory signed the papers, and read them over. He handed them back to her. "I understand." He said to her softly. "He will be right here." He said and looked at the child who was dozing on and off.  


	3. A day at the rink

Once the women had left the home. Victor was just about to fall asleep back on the couch with the little one, but Yuri had decided to take the child from the couch. "If you are going to go back to sleep, take him with you to the bed." The blonde said, holding the toddler in his arms. The Japanese Yuuri held onto the Russian Yuri, his tender head resting on his shoulder.   
  
Victor looked at them, it was rather adorable. He would love to have a picture, but it wasn't the right time. He stood up and nodded his head. "A good idea, you going home or staying here?" He asked as he looked at the blonde. He sighed when he saw the expression and smiled faintly. He would tease him later about how soft he was being towards the child. "You can rest in the guest room." He stated and held the papers in his hands and looked down at them. Just what had he gotten himself into.   
  
Victor placed the papers on the island and left them there, he would look over them when he had the mind power. He walked into his bedroom and saw both Yuri and Yuuri, curled up. He leaned against the doorframe. It was such a pure sight. Yuuri was tucked against Yuri's chest, as Yuri's arms were holding him. He turned off the light and crawled into the bed with them. He set his alarm for twelve in the afternoon, so that he would be able to get Yuri to the rink on time. 

* * *

 

When time came, Victor had gotten to the rink on time, he held little Yuuri in his arms as he walked in. The kid looked around in amazement. The kids brown eyes showed his awe with vigor, his smile so bright and cheery. Victor had a feeling that this is what the boy has been dreaming about for some time.   
  
"I'm going to get my skates on," Yuri said, his head turned and with Vigor he glared. Pointing sharply at the taller Russian. "Don't you dare let him out of your sights, if I find out you left him alone for even a minute, I'll personally make your life a living hell!" He threatened.   
  
Victor nodded his head and waved him off. "I know, I understand," He turned to Yuuri. Playing with his hand. "Let's go show you around, and introduce you to everyone!" He said and left the blonde Yuri to sulk as he put on his skates.   
  
To say the least, Victor didn't expect Yuuri to be so, well calm and quiet. He thought most little kids were hyperactive. But it seemed that Yuuri wasn't what he had seen before. He walked with the child, who was just a few feet ahead of him. Talking to him in Japanese, Victor just hummed and nodded his head, letting the child know he was listening to him. The kid was checking out every crook and cranny he could find. The boy was adventurous, and very curious, about everything. He pointed at everything and turned to talk to Victor about it, Victor smiled and nodded and the boy just got excited. Victor had no idea what he had just agreed to. He felt as though the boy was like terms and agreement and he was agreeing without reading it.   
  
After a good ten to fifteen minutes the boy was done with his little adventure with Victor and decided it was time to be picked up and carried. Not that Victor minded, the boy was so cuddly and soft. He held the boy in his arms and took him closer to the rink and set him on the side and held him by the waist. "That is Mila, that is Gorgei." He said, pointing to each one of them. "That is our coach Yakov." He said to him. "And Yuri is right there." He said pointing. He looked down at the boy who was watching starstruck. "That is called a triple loop." He said to him. "And then a combination spin, which is Yuri's signature move." He knew the boy couldn't understand him. But the way the boy was now looking up at him, he could tell he was trying.   
  
"What is this?" Yakov nearly shouted, but caught himself not wanting to freak the child out. He had seen the child on the news and Yuri had informed him, well barely informed him, it was more like. "Victor has a kid." And that was it, leaving him with so many questions. He had seen him walking around the place, following someone with an amused smile on his face and nodding his head. He didn't know what. But he had guessed it was the kid.   
  
"Oh, this is Yuuri!" He said. He held up Yuuri's hand and waved at Yavok. "I am fostering him for the time being, well until the adoption papers come in." He said to him.   
  
"Adoption, Viyta, what are you thinking, what about your career?" He snapped at him.   
  
"I will still continue it, I'll just have someone to celebrate and someone to skate for, and not just for myself." He stopped waving the kids hands. He him go, and relaxed a bit.   
  
Yakov stared at him. "Don't be selfish, think about the kid." He strained his voice.   
  
"I am, I am literally the only thing he knows in this world now." He said to him softly, he felt Yuuri shift in his arms and leaned back against him, he looked down and stroked the kids head and murmured to him. He looked at the older man. "He had no one left." He said, his eyes narrowed slightly from sadness. "He just lost everyone he knew."  
  
"The car accident." The couch murmured softly.   
  
"His mother had told me, that he was a fan of mine...and the social worker had stated that he doesn't have any living relatives left." He stroked the boys head some more, letting him know things would be okay. "I am literally all he has to hold onto in this world." He picked up the five year old and held him.   
  
"I know you don't agree, far from it, but it isn't about what we want now, it is about him." He said and looked down at the confused child, who was staring up at him with soft brown eyes.   
  
Victor smiled at him warmly.   
  
"It's going to be a processes you realize this yes?" The older stated. "Being a parent is very hard work, no breaks, it is constant." He informed.   
  
"I know." He said to him. "But looking at him, it will be worth it." He said.   
  
Victor smiled widely and looked at the couch. "Do you think we can get him some little booties to skate in, I think he will have a blast!" He said.   
  
The couch sighed and rubbed his face and walked off. "Do what you want." He uttered as he went to Yuri who was being bench pressed by Mila.   
  
Victor looked down at  Yuri and smiled. "Well then, how about we put you on the ice hm?"   
  
The child never looked so confused in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thing, and what I need to improve. It would be helpful, please and thank you.


	4. Yuri on ice

Yuuri stared at his feet. He looked at the ground and then at Victor, his eyes wide. He bit his bottom lip and carefully and slowly pushed himself onto the ice, still holding onto the wall. "Vicchan." He said and looked at the skater who was balanced perfectly in front of him. He tentatively reached out to the silver haired man. He felt himself slipping forward. He looked at the man in panic.   
  
"It's okay, I got you Yuuri." He said to him, taking his hands. Victor held his hands as he slowly moved back. Letting Yuuri balance on him. "That's it Yuuri, you've got it." He said encouraging the child. He kept his eyes on the child. Making sure that he would be okay.   
  
Yuuri held onto his hands as they moved along the ice. He smiled happily. He was like Victor. "I be like you." He said in broken english.   
  
To say the least Victor was taken back by the english, he smiled warmly. Nodding his head, he moved around the rink with the child, he never once let him go, fearing that the child would fall and hurt himself. "Yes." He said, he smiled warmly at the child. It was hard to believe that the child had lost everything just a day ago, and here he was just having a grand old time. "Again!" He heard Yuuri cry out, as they did another round on the ice. The child's English was very basic. But Victor understood him.   
  
After a few rounds, he looked at the child and noticed that he was getting tired. The child must have been stiff the entire time, not wanting to fall over. Picking up the small boy, he held him to his chest and skated around with him. His laughter was so contagious, he smiled happily at this.   
  
Victor would give everything to make sure this child was happy. Everything. He deserved nothing less. 

* * *

  
Yuri watched from his spot as Victor skated around with the child, he would never admit, but it was sort of suiting. He was glad that the child was laughing with just vigor, he looked at Victor. He has never seen him this happy in some time. He liked this, he looked away and turned back to his phone. He bit his lip, he was looking up some regulations for adoption for Yuuri, from the Japanese government as well as Russian.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all think, I want to improve. And I am in need of a beta, think someone can help?


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri looked out at the ice rink, he honestly couldn't believe that events that had taken place in the last couple of days. Things had been so chaotic. He had been carefully placed on the side of the rink with a grumpy old man who was constantly scowling at nothing. He was yelling a lot, and it made his ears ring. There had been a rather nice lady with red hair. She had given him some candy which he was currently sucking on. 

Everyone here had been so kind to him. Though he couldn't help but feel so sad and tired. 

Yuri knew of the predicament he was in, he was just trying his best to stay calm. He wanted his mama so badly, he sniffled and rubbed his face. "I want mama..." He hiccuped. 

He felt a hand comb through his hair, he looked up to see the older man, he was looking down at him with such a scary face, but something about it reminded him of his dad. The tears dripped from his eyes and slid down his puffy cheeks. He was taken by surprise when the old man picked him up and held him to his chest. 

"Wha..." He went to speak. He closed his eyes and clung to the man, he radiated warmth. He nuzzled the older man's shoulder. He knew in his heart that his family was never coming back. He shall take comfort in what he could and who he could. 

Yuri hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. 

* * *

Victor had watched the chubby child walk around the rink. "You know," he turned to look at Yuuri. "things are going to get a lot more worse," he informed him softly. "We cannot understand him, nor can he understand us...things will be hard, the adoption, the money...Victor are you sure this is something that you can do?" He looked at the silver haired man. 

Victor turned from the younger and looked at Yuri, he was currently sitting by their couch. "No one is ever ready to have kids..." He told him, surprisingly somber. The child will have nowhere to go...and I know the foster system all too well, he will never be taken care of...not properly." He was about to get up, when he saw the upset look on the kids face. But calmed when he saw that he was being comforted. "But I'll have help...I owe it to the kid now." He looked at Yuuri. "He has been through enough."

The blond boy stared up at him. "Fine...I'll help you." He said. "But only because I know that you'll be a wreck without my help!" He snapped. "Now let's get to work, I have a championship to when." He growled as he pushed from the side and started on his routine. 

Victor smiled happily at this, he turned towards their couch and the child. He could see that the kid had already made an impression. "He won't be going anywhere, not if I have anything to say about it." He said as he pushed off and went to training. 'I'll win this and get Yuri under my protection one way or another, no amount of money will keep me from it.'

 


End file.
